mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryumi Akamine
|caption1 = |username = Lex #7051|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = Wildfire|age = 15|birthday = September 1|gender = Female|height = 160 cm (5'3")|weight = 126 lbs|blood_type = A-|ethinicity = Saitama Prefecture|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = U.A.|school_year = First Year|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Flame Body|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance Ryumi has long, auburn-colored hair that reaches just about her lower back and flares out in tufts from about her ears to the ends. Her bangs are mostly parted to the right, but both sides of her bangs also flare out similarly to the rest of her hair, and has shoulder-length hair that frames her face. Her eyes are orange and large with noticeable eyelashes. Costumed Appearance Her costume consists of a tight-fitted red-orange suit that cuts off at her shoulders and thighs, allowing her arms and legs to be exposed in order to properly use her quirk. She also wears a thin nylon bodysuit underneath that covers her from neck to toe. The color scheme of her suit is somewhat similar to a fireman's suit. One vertical bright yellow and gray stripe sits across the chest of her suit and circles around her back, and she has various yellow and gray striped rectangles sitting on both sides of her abdomen and hips. She has a X-shaped belt around her hips that resemble the same belt that her father used to wear with his hero costume. Her belt buckle consists of the abbreviation: "WF." She wears a high block heel the same red-orange color as her suit with yellow studs wrapping around the front of the toe box. Personality Ryumi is a very excitable girl, almost always being seen in a positive mood. She always tries to cheer up anyone who may seem down, and is always willing to help anyone out who may need it, even if the person is a complete stranger. She enjoys making new friends and feels as if allies are the best thing for a hero to have, so she always tries to stay on most peoples' good sides. That being said, she tends to alter her opinions in favor of certain people. However much of an airhead she may seem, Ryumi has excellent motivation towards becoming a hero, and will push herself to the very last of her abilities. Most of her motivation comes from wishing to follow in her father's footsteps. For the most part, she knows the limits of her quirk, but will try to further herself if she has the chance. There are times, however, where she questions herself and her abilities. The smallest failure could amount to something much, much worse in her mind. She tends to overthink a lot, and will worry if she said the wrong thing to somebody. It's not uncommon to see Ryumi sitting in silence as she repeats whatever she might be anxious about through her mind a few times, trying to figure out if what she said was the wrong thing to say, but she will always come back to her normal, bubbly self once snapped out of her trance by a friend. Character'' Background Ryumi was born to two pro-heroes in the Saitama Prefecture, two who had graduated from U.A. High. Her father was well-known for his rescue missions, and her mother being one of his side kicks. Her father shared the same quirk as Ryumi. They lived happily as a family for a short while until her father had come face to face with a villain with murderous intent, and he unfortunately did not survive. Ryumi was four years old when this tragedy occurred. Her mother was in shock, enraged, and extremely torn that her husband, who had only done good in this world, had his life taken so easily. She immediately retired, only in her early 30's, and swore to never let Ryumi follow her parents and become a hero. She tried her best to prevent Ryumi from watching any hero-related videos or having any sort of pro-hero merchandise, but there was always a way around it. The Romazi family moved in nearby their house and Ryumi became neighborhood friends with their oldest son, Kazimir, who was the same age as her. Unlike the Akamine household, the Romazi household thrived with pro-hero talk, for Kazimir had been a huge fan of many. Kazimir had reignited Ryumi's passion to become a hero just like her father one day, and the two remained friends throughout middle school. When Ryumi's mother had found a Grand Knight figurine in Ryumi's room, she then caught on that her daughter had become invested in becoming a pro-hero. She immediately cut Ryumi off from seeing her best friend, forcing her down a different career path. She chose to enroll Ryumi in a private all-girls high school further away, one that specialized in medical careers, Utsutsu High School. Ryumi became lonely, but still kept in touch with her friend Kazimir over the phone and through texts. Halfway through her first semester at Utsutsu High, she received a call from a man who claimed to be one of her father's previous sidekick. He mentioned that he had a run in with her mother, whom he knew well from high school and their hero jobs, and was wondering if she still wanted a chance at becoming a pro-hero. She immediately accepted, and he told about the Late Comer Program that U.A. High had to offer, the same prestigious hero school that he and Ryumi's parents attended. Thus began her period of transferring. Character Aspects # Hyperactive # Perfectionist # Overthinker Stat Points Quirk '''Flame Body' Ryumi's quirk involves her body to refine potassium from food that she's eaten and dispersing it into her sweat glands whenever she chooses to, the reaction being a purple flame igniting across her skin that she can control at will. Because her flames are chemical, it does not mean that she is immune to regular fire, however, she can increase the size of her flames in order to suck the oxygen from any other fire that may threaten her. She has about a 15 minute time limit to use her quirk on her arms and hands before her resistance to her own flames begins to give in and can potentially cause severe burns to her skin and overheat her body. The time limit of using her quirk will decrease if she chooses to cover more area of her body with flames as well. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Player Characters Category:Student